A New Beginning
by The Lord of War
Summary: Revan, while helping the Republic finish off the last surviving Sith. Is sent forward through time. Arriving a few months, before the clone wars. Isolated and stranded, what will he do in this strange new era.


"Revan, we got to close that Black Hole now! It's causing serious damage to Ord Mantell's atmosphere and if we don't stop it soon, there ain't gonna be an Ord Mantell left to save!" Carth Onasi shouted in order to make his voice heard over the tremendous winds that said Black Hole was causing.

Revan nodded as he finished off the last Dark Jedi. After the Jedi Civil War ended with Malak's death and the Star Forges destruction a few weeks ago. Leaving only scattered remains of the Sith throughout the galaxy. Leaving the Republic with the task of rounding them up.

The Republic had asked them for assistance in destroying a recently discovered Sith base.

The Republics attempt to destroy the Sith base four days ago had failed, the Republic had then gone back to the brilliant idea of making them fight their battles for them.

Apparently, this Sith base housed several discarded weapons projects, commissioned during the Jedi Civil War. But were either abandoned due, to lack of funding or discontinued due, to lack of progress.

One such, weapon stood out from the rest due to its power of creating black holes. Anywhere its handlers, wish it to be. Of course, the downside to this was once they created a black hole. There was no way for them to stop it from consuming them as well. Due to the black holes being completely unstable. Thus the reason why it, was discontinued.

The Sith however, seeing that the end was in site gambled on one last desperate attempt.

Revan and his team had unfortunately arrived too late.

The Black Hole was now stable, and as Carth had said, it was only a few short minutes away from destroying the world. Revan swore that if they lived through this, he'd test how durable a Sith could be. Revan quickly force launched himself into the air and jumped his way to Carth, who was running every possible diagnostic on a Sith terminal to figure out how to close the hole.

"Do you have any ideas on how to stop it?" Revan asked his friend.

"Just one, but I don't like it. If we had more time we could probably figure out another way here Revan then there'd be no problem, but…" Carth trailed off as he couldn't finish the sentence.

Revan closed his eyes for a brief second, and remembered all that had transpired this past year. From the Sith attack on the Endar Spire, to the destruction of the Star Forge. But what he remembered most of all was his deceased friend.

Malak, in a vain attempt to continue in following Revans goal of galactic dominance. Had continued the war and replace him as Sith Lord. Destroying whole worlds in the process, to achieve his goals. In the end, he was forced to kill his best friend and former apprentice. That final confrontation, between him and Malak has haunted him ever since, especially Malak's dying words.

_"Could I have returned to the light, as you did? If you had not let me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?_

Even though, he reminds himself at night that Malak chose to continue down the dark side's path. But still, he can't ignore the fact that Malaks words hold some truth.

"What do we need to do?" Revan asked Carth.

"According to this since the hole is stable on this side, the only way to make it collapse is to hit its weak point. The best way to stop it is to attack the other side, but in order for one of us to be able to attack it-"

"Someone would have to allow themselves to be sucked in, destroying the Black Holes' foundation and their way back home. It's a suicide mission." Revan finished for Carth. They both shared a grim, but knowing look. Revan knew there was no way he would allow one of his teammates to be the one to go into the Black Hole, not when he could do it just as easily.

Revan held out his hand to his second in command. Carth bit his lip and shook Revan's hand, knowing what his leader had in mind and knowing that they had no other choice. They were going to lose a team member today no matter what, but Carth knew after what happened with Malak that Revan would never allow another friend to die if he could help it.

"Take care of Bastila for me." Revan said as he pulled out a grappling gun, ready to use it one last time.

"I will. Listen man, you're one of my best friends Revan and I'm proud to have fought with you over the last year." Carth said as he stepped back from his leader. Perhaps a year ago he would have been yelling and screaming at Revan, trying to convince his leader that there had to be another way, but Carth was no longer that naïve. None of them were. Sometimes, the world didn't always get a happy ending.

"I feel the same Carth. Tell Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous, Jolee, and Juhani that I'm sorry and that I wish them the best." Revan said as he turned to his other teammates. Even from this distance, he could see Canderous and Juhani finishing off the last surviving Sith soldiers.

"Tell T3-M4 and HK-47 that I want them to carry out command 1313." Carth raised an eyebrow at that Revan catching it" Don't worry, it's a contingency plan for this very scenario."

"You knew, you were going to die here? asked Carth shocked.

He shook his head."No, but it pays to be prepared for anything. And luckily for the galaxy, I came prepare for this exact same, scenario if it ever came to pass." He said

Commands 1313 was a series of commands that were in place if ever Revan failed in his quest to stop the true Sith.

"Carth one last thing... tell Bastila to forget about me, to move on with her life."

It seemed… right.

"Oh, and take good care of your son." He said as he looked at Carth grim face.

Revan turned to look at the increasing Black Hole and briefly wondered if all the Jedi his killed had felt like this before they had sacrificed themselves. So determined with no second thoughts, knowing that there death would save the lives of others, of their friends.

Shooting his grapple up to the highest ledge he could find, Revan launched himself headfirst into the abyss.

He cried out as he nearly pulled his arm out of his socket and gripped his grappling line harder. '_Damn whiplash._' Not wasting anytime, he turned his body to face the hole and pulled out his explosive grenades. Revan took aim and looked back at his world one last time. He could see Carth holding back the rest of the Team, all of them watching. And then he saw "her" a look of horror planted on her beautiful face, as she watched on trying to break through Carth hold. He stared at her for a moment.

"Goodbye."

Letting go of the line, Revan threw the six explosives with everything he had. He smiled as he saw them make contact with the structure of the Black Hole and covered his face with his hands once they exploded.

As he spun backwards from the force of the blast Revan lost consciousness.

* * *

**Coruscant The Capital of the Republic: Four thousand years later.**

Revan groaned as he slowly pushed himself up from the ground. Gingerly, he rubbed his shoulder and administered a small amount of pressure to test for any tearing. He gave a relived sigh when he found that, even though his shoulder was going to be sore for a while, it wasn't too badly hurt.

Once Revan had decided that his only problem was going to be sore muscles and stiff joints, he looked around the area to observe his surroundings. He gasped as he quickly recognized his location. The dark dilapidated buildings and smoke filled sky was easy to place.

He was somewhere in Coruscants industrial district underworld.

He let out a relieved sigh and had he been anyone else, he probably would have had a hysterical laughing fit. Somehow, he had made it. Revan took out his second grappling gun; it always paid to bring a spare, and aimed at the roof of the apartment building he was next to. He shot up to the roof in a manner of seconds and gracefully landed on his feet.

He took the chance to admire the city that he'd once protected when he was a Jedi living there and saw that it hadn't changed a bit in the few years he'd been gone. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Knowing that the crime rate in the lower areas where very high. Revan pulled out his communicator and called his team.

"Carth, this is Revan. I'm okay and in Coruscant." He said with a smirk. There would definitely be a party at the Ebon hawk tonight. After waiting five minutes for Carth to respond, Revan began to frown. "Carth, can you hear me? Bastila? T3-M4?" He adjusted the frequency to other designated Republic channels, but all he got was static. 'Was the communicator damaged during the explosion of the Black Hole?'

"Aaaaahhhhh! Someone help me! Please!" Revan heard a female voice call out.

Instincts took over Revan, his years of training overriding his thoughts and Revan put his dilemma on hold as he moved to help the woman who had screamed. He launched himself off the corner of the building, using the force to jump to the next rooftop. After five minutes of jumping and diving from one building to the next, Revan arrived just in time to see the four offenders being taken down by… two Jedi?

Revan quickly hid himself in the nearest shadow and stared in surprise as a young Jedi handcuffed the criminals to a nearby, streetlight unless they were on a mission Jedi rarely visit the under levels.

"Here you go mam." The Padawan said as he gave the frightened woman her purse and Revan couldn't help, but flinch at how familiar the boy's voice was. It was as if he heard it before somewhere from someone very familiar to him.

The Padawan male human wore dark brown Jedi robes and had blue eyes and brownish blonde hair. There was also something strangely familiar about him.

"Force bless you!" She said as she ran out of the alleyway and no doubt all the way to her home.

"So how'd I do? I did good right?" The Padawan said eagerly as he turned towards the darker shadows in the alley.

"You did very well Anakin. I knew that you could handle them on your own." A older Jedi no doubt the master said to his Padawan. As he stepped out of the dark alley. Revealing a middle-aged human male wearing a brown Jedi robes with auburn hair and blue-gray eyes.

"Thank you master, but I have to ask, what is the purpose of this routine? Once a year Jedi Grand Master Yoda sends all available Jedi to the underworld levels. Two help out the people living there why? Not that I'm, against helping people, but isn't this the job of Coruscant security force?"The Padawan now known as Anakin said.

"True, while the CSF is primarily in charge of maintaining law and order here on Coruscant. The Jedi Order, wishes to remind all that it does not just focus on large problems that the Jedi Order helps all in need.' Responded the Jedi master.

"So basically what you're saying Obi-Wan is the Jedi Order, wishes to remind everyone that they know they exist? Replied the Padawan.

"My way of putting it sounded much better." Said the Jedi master now known as Obi- wan in a chiding voice.

"I didn't hear a no in that sentence."

"Jedi Grand Master Yoda? But the Jedi Grand Master was killed on Dantooine several weeks ago, along with most of the Jedi there.'' Thought Revan from his hiding spot on the roof top of some building." It's impossible they would elect one so soon." Much less him not hearing about it.

"Come on Anakin I believe we've helped enough for today." Obi-Wan said as he walked past his Padawan.

"Sure, why not I was getting tired of beating up scum anyway." Anakin nodded as the two began to walk away from the alley into a crowded street. Soon disappearing with the masses. Leaving Revan by himself.

When he was sure they had gone, he jump down towards the ground. Near the four unconscious criminals. If it wasn't for his mask you could see a look of confusion blasted on his face.

"Jedi Grand Master Yoda? A Jedi tradition where once a year Jedi help the average Republic Citizen in their small matters? Something is strangely wrong here." He had never heard of this master Yoda or when a Jedi had to be told to help stop petty criminals. Most Jedi usually, want after how did Mission say it "bigger fishes" and wouldn't stoop to average crimes unless they personally were there when it happened.

"This is not right, not right at all. There has to be an explanation for all this" He said as he digested this information.

It was time to do some research.

Revan spent the next five hours looking through newspaper and article holograms, HoloNet, the internet, and any other source of information he could get his hands on, namely the public library. Fortunately, it was still up this late at night or was it day? You could never tell around here. With every new bit of information he read, Revan felt lost even as the pieces fell into place to form the bigger picture.

This world was not his world. Somehow the Black Hole had brought him to a different time in the future. Precisely 4000 years into the future.

He didn't want to believe it, but he knew he was right. All the evidence, pointed to that conclusion. So that only left one question, what should he do now? This wasn't his world, but he was likely stranded here for the rest of his life.

Of course he could always ask the Jedi order for help, but he didn't think that he wanted to announce himself to the Jedi community anytime soon. Even though they were this times, protectors they weren't really his friends. And he was pretty sure some of them might recognize him. Even after 4000 years, you don't forget somebody who brought you to your knees and almost wiped you off the face of the galaxy.

Not to mention they could immediately sense the dark sides presence within him. While he denounced the dark side he, didn't necessarily return to the light side either. And that was a no-no for the Jedi Order. To them, you either light or dark. They are no in between.

He knew one thing though, he'll need money if he is to survive in this new world. And he doubt anyone accepted credits from 4000 years ago. So unless he, want to live off charity, for the rest of his life. He needed to find a job.

* * *

**Planet lseno: Two months later**

Revan stared down through the roof window, watching and listening to his target very closely. This was his eighth time spying on Senator Ronet Coorr of the planet lseno as well as the last time.

He'd been in this new era for two months now and unfortunately, Revan had yet to make any crucial decision. Deciding that he was going to make some money to support himself was simple enough, he'd had no money to fund his new life. Since asking the Jedi Order for a loan was out of the question, and he absolutely despised the idea of stealing, unless he absolutely had to, he had gone to look for work.

He'd sent out a coded message offering his services as a spy. A spy was the perfect job for him. He'd been trained by the best to hide in the shadows. As a spy, he would be kept a secret and more importantly, he'd be paid a high amount with every new mission.

He had of course, turned down quite a few jobs, as most had been request from criminals, who wanted him to assassinate the person he was sent to spy on should his employer believe said person know too much. But had lucked out when he had gotten a request from a Republic Senator named Terr Taneel who only wanted to know of Senator Ronet Coorr nefarious dealings.

He still wore his Mandalorian mask, and armor along with his traditional battle robes. Most people just assumed he, was some kind of Mandalorian priest to their warlike religion.

Over the past two months he, made several upgrades to his armors shields, and other special features. He even added jet boots to his armors array of gadgets. Along with replacing several outdated equipment.

Revan cranked his receiver higher, clearing his transmitter of static to make out what Senator Ronet Coorr was saying now. The man was going on and on about how much he hated Director Vyn, the head of the Senate Bureau of investigation and how he couldn't wait to put a pistol in the other man's mouth. Or how much he hated Senator Terr Taneel.

_"Same old, same old" _He thought as he watched them man pacing below.

Honestly, Revan didn't regret his decision in accepting the job. His first job as his employers spy had been his first step out of the shadows and after a month of espionage, things took an interesting turn. He'd received a message form Coorr.

Coor requested for Red X to spy on his political enemy Terr Taneel and offered double what Terr Taneel was paying. The offer of more money had been tempting. It was then that he had a brilliant idea; he decided to work for both.

However, he'd felt that it had been only fair to tell both employers the truth. He had gone to both Ronet Coorr and Terr Taneel, telling them about the new arrangement and even though there had been a lot of yelling, he was now paid a small fortune by both men. Even though Revan spied for both parties, he was honorable and professional. He didn't give out any information other than what he found out from his paid assignments.

Revan sighed and turned off his transmitter. Senator Ronet Coorr had gone to bed an hour ago, but it paid to be thorough. He cracked his neck back and forth, trying to get rid of the remaining cramps built up from his lack of moving. He jumped off the building and landed in the shadows near his new speeder bike.

It was black with a giant red stripe painted across both sides of it. It was loaded with gadgets and had been built with the strongest metal he could get his hands on. He sat down on the smooth leather seat and gripped the black handle bars. He turned the on switch and smiled softly to himself as the engine purred quietly. Almost silently, he pulled out of the ally and turned onto the empty road.

He had to get back to his apartment and send Terr Taneel the location for Ronet Coorr's next political scandal.

* * *

** Coruscant Underworld: level 1298**

Revan studied the group below him, taking in the various insignias they wore, showing everyone else who they represented and not to mess with them. It had been a week since his last mission for Terr Taneel and he had arrived back in Coruscant four days ago.

Though he now had enough money, to live comfortably for the next several years he decided on doing one last job. The job went outside his comfort zone, but still. The payoffs were, good _too _good to ignore. He had been hired by a Hutt crime lord who wanted an illegal item that you couldn't buy a Sith amulet. The only way he'd be able to get his hands on that would be through an auction sanctioned by the Black Market. He had found Intel that an auction would be going down tonight and in Coruscant underworld no less, which was where he was now.

As Revan's eyes scanned through the crowd, he looked for any major criminal who might have shown up instead of just sending a grunt. Or major bounty hunters that have been contracted to represent their employers. He could see the signs of Black Sun, Pyke Syndicate, Hutts, The Exchange, Black Heth, and much, much more. While mostly everyone who was there were grunts Revan saw one person who might prove a challenge, Jango Fett.

He wore no insignia on his uniform, showing that he was either there for himself, or for someone who wished to remain anonymous. His attention and everyone else's turned to the smartly dressed man that would be tonight's auctioneer.

The auction went by fast and all too soon they came to the last item of the night.

"And for our final item, we have a priceless Sith amulet, going as far back as the old Sith Empire." The auctioneer said as a man deposited said item on a pedestal. It was an oval shaped blood red stone. Decorated with gold around it. Everyone in the group shifted anxiously awaiting for the bidding to begin. Revan smiled as he stared at his unexpected prize.

A Sith amulet was rare, even in his time. Although their uses varied from amulet to amulet. Most just allowed the wielder to read and understand Sith text. But some possess the spirits of dead Sith Lords. Others increase the abilities of force wielders. Some even have the ability to summon monsters under the control of the wearer.

Although Revan found it strange that anyone would be interested in Sith artifacts that they couldn't even use if they bought one. What purpose would someone have to buy something they couldn't even use in the first place a "collectible" that's the only thing it could be used for. Although why would anyone want to have a collectible from a organization whose main goal is to spread fear and darkness throughout the galaxy is a mystery.

_"I guess that's what happens when no one seen a Sith for over 800 years."_

"Now gentlemen, let's start the bidding at one hundred million credits shall we?"

Revan took that as his cue to move in. He busted through the window and threw a handful of smoke pellets that released a blue cloud that would knock out anyone who breathed it in for ten minutes. He dashed forward to grab the Sith amulet and used his grappling gun to pull him back up onto the roof. Having what he came for, Revan ran across the roof tops, making his way towards his hidden bike.

Revan heard the sound of a Blaster gun being shoot at him and jumped into a dive roll, avoiding the red energy beam that would have hit him. He turned around and got into his ready stance as he placed the amulet into one of the empty pouches of his belt and pulled out his sliver-cyan lightsaber, pointing it at Jango Fett.

"Never seen you before. Who're you supposed to be?" Jango Fett said as he brought out a second blaster gun and aimed it at him." Are you a Jedi? Or did you steal that lightsaber from one?"

"Revan and that's all you need to know." He said with the metallic tone that he was known for as he lunged at Jango Fett. Who then immediately, started blasting away at Revan as he got closer to him.

He dodged, reflected and weaved through Jango Fett's attacks but as he got within striking distance. Fett flew up into the air using his Mandalorian jet pack, and continued firing at him from a safe distance away.

Forcing Revan to take cover behind a ventilation shaft. After a few quick seconds to catch his breath. He pulled out a blaster from his robe and waited. If there was one thing in this universe. That's absolutely true is that Mandalorian never relent while there attacking. And sure enough, when the sounds of a, jet pack could be heard flying overhead. The sound of blaster fire immediately followed.

Revan immediately dodged and rolled through Jango Fett's attacks and when a moment presented itself, shot a blast right into the man's left leg. Jango Fett let out a shout of pain as he crash down towards the roof top.

Revan hearing Fett's shouts of pain withdrew his lightsaber turned away from Fett's location and began to move towards the edge of the roof top. But quickly dodged to the right when he heard a blaster go off. Passing through were his head had been a mere moments ago.

Revan turned around to see Jango Fett blaster in one arm, and the other one putting pressure in his wounded leg.

"What? You think I'm no longer a threat just because you shoot my leg? I can still fight you know!" Jango Fett yelled as he blasted away at Revan forcing him to dodge and hide behind a billboard.

"I admit, you caught me by surprise. I could've sworn you were a Jedi due to the lightsaber. But the blaster, and the fact you didn't use their Jedi tricks proves you're just like the rest of us." Shouted Fett as he took cover behind a air-conditioning unit.

"You got me am, just an average bounty hunter/mercenary hoping to make a living in this crazy galaxy." Shouted Revan from behind the billboard.

"That armor you're wearing is Mandalorian did you steal that to? Or are you really Mandalorian?" Yelled Fett as he looks for an opening.

"You're right, on both accounts. I did take this armor from a dead Mandalorian. But I'm half Mandalorian on my father's side." Replied Revan.

"Huh..That's new, never heard that one before. Which clan was he from?"

"You know for a Mandalorian you ask quite a lot of questions, and you talk too much."Replayed Revan ignoring the question.

"... I admit, I don't normally talk as much, while I'm working, but you piqued my interest. The lightsaber, your armor, together you don't see that every day." Said Fett.

"Well, what can I say am quite the unique individual." Joked Revan.

"That or a wannabe who found a set of Mandalorian armor from a corpse... And found a lightsaber that a Jedi lost... And just got a lucky shot." Stated Fett.

"Or that!" Shouted Revan neither agreeing or denying with what Fett's said. It was better for him if no one, knew who he was. Even revealing the slightest shred of evidence could lead to your secrets being revealed. That's why he has hasn't used the force throughout this whole fight. Or throughout any of his past assignments as a spy.

"Huh..I guess it doesn't matter, one way or another. Only one of us is walking out of here alive... You know that right?! Jango Fett yelled out.

Revan smirked at that comment I guess the galaxy's greatest bounty under doesn't know what position he is in. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I know you can still fight, but now you won't be able to chase me down all that well. See ya." He called back as he jumped over to the next roof. He smiled as he heard Jango Fett curse out his name. It was starting to feel like old times. As he dashed through the rooftops of the underworld. As he made his escape.

* * *

**Coruscant: Underworld level 1313**

Five hours later, he reached his hideout Revan was currently at the edge of Coruscants, underworld level 1313 an abandon section of the underworld city. The buildings in the area were mostly dilapidated and structurally unsafe.

Normally this area was the perfect place for the criminals of underworld to hide and the area had been home to a few gangs, but after Revan had claimed this area as his own, the streets and buildings were soon left uninhabited.

He started making his way toward his hideout. That was less than two blocks away. But was interrupted when he sensed something in the force. Or to be to be more precise someone's. They were heading his way.

They were force sensitive.

That meant either Sith or Jedi.

There were two of them.

He focused deeper into the force focusing and their individual aural. Finding both to be calm and tranquil. That meant one THING.

Jedi.

"Impossible how could they have found me? I've been so careful I took every precaution." He said before he remembered what his former Master Kreia said about the force.

_"Nothing is impossible with the force."_

"Ha... A truer statement cannot have been said." Agreed Revan as he thought of how best to deal with these interlopers. He could run but they just track him, down again sooner or later. He could hide in his hideout, and hope it was just a coincidence, they were here. Or he could ask them what they wanted and then depending on their answer things might get violent.

He thought about it for a moment then decide on what he wanted to do.

"What the hell I'll go, with plan C." He said before making his way up towards the rooftop. Assuming a position on the edge, of the rooftop. The position he, was in give him a clear view of the entire area.

It wasn't long before he spotted two individuals that stood out from the rest of the crowd. Considering there were, in a level that housed criminals and bounty hunters that said a lot.

One of them was a female Rutian Twi'lek who, despite being older reminded Revan vaguely of Mission, at least until he saw how "developed" this Twi'lek was. Revan didn't believe Mission's would ever grow to be _that _ big. She was wearing a pair of skin tight leather pants, a cut leather top which left her arms and stomach bear and a pair of knee high black leather top bared her midriff and showed quite a bit of her considerably ample cleavage, yet covered her arms down to her wrists.

The other one was clearly a Female Togruta. She had red skin with white patches around her dark ebony eyes. Her body was mostly humanoid, with the exception of large thick horns that grew upwards from both sides of her head, and two Lekku-like tentacles extending down from underneath them onto her chest with two more that extended down her back and was no doubt a Jedi Master. Even if Revan couldn't sense it through the Force. The Jedi master robes gave it away.

And they both where heading right towards him.

"So it begins."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy it, something for both the Old and new Sci-ci fans out there.

Please enjoy, and show your support through favourites, C2's, alerts and reviews lol.

Yours sincerely

The Lord of War


End file.
